


A Dangerous Apology

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 17 October 2011 in response to <a href="http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile">eoforyth</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione: cabbage</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written 17 October 2011 in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: cabbage_.

Severus knew that he had a lot to make up for. While he had cooked dinner as Hermione had suggested, it had not sat well with her. That is to say, it sat fine, heavily, in fact, and would not be moved. Well, there was some movement, but his commenting upon it had only got him in even more trouble.

_Ffffft!_

Severus snorted.

"It's _your_ fault that I can't stop! What kind of man considers _cabbage_ a romantic meal?"

"An idiot."

"Yes! And one who hasn't even apologised!"

"Let me do that now?" Severus asked, sliding down between Hermione's knees.


End file.
